


Summer Camp Meetings & National Dates

by sakuatsu_addict247



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsu_addict247/pseuds/sakuatsu_addict247
Summary: In which Sejoh somehow gets invited to the Tokyo summer camp along with Karasuno. When Kotarou first lays eyes on Toruu, he is mesmerized and Toruu is the same way. Keiji and Hajime are shocked at how fast they seem to get along, but neither of them are dating so. Kotarou and Toruu are constantly doing their alone practice with them, and with KuroTsuki too.Kotarou invites Toruu to come watch him in Nationals, Toruu can't seem to say no so he studies more than he'd like to admit so he can get a few weeks to go support his new crush, Hajime is both concerned and annoyed.ft. SakuAtsu & OsaSuna (Also platonic AtsuOi)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Comments: 40
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BokuOi is my favorite rarepair and I felt the need to write them this. I hope you enjoy thank you<3

“How the hell did you manage to get us an invitation, Shittykawa?”  
“Just pulled some strings with my friend from Nekoma, so excited to see Tobio-chan’s dumb face,” cackled Toruu, packing his clothes and other necessary things into a bag. The rest of the team looked at him with a weird face.   
“You have a friend from Nekoma?!”   
“Oh yeah. Apparently Nekoma came to play volleyball with Karasuno and we bumped into each other and it was pretty fun. Tetsu-chan is a really good captain, his team seems to actually appreciate and like him. I guess I’m kinda jealous. Now everyone, pack up!” Toruu smiled, walking away to not give them the chance to respond to his underlying attack at his teammates, though he was sure they didn’t even notice.   
They watched as he walked away, picking up his phone.  
“Oh! Tetsu-chan! Hey, what’s up?”  
…  
“Yeah, we should be leaving soon. Do you want us to meet up with Karasuno or just go straight there?”  
…  
“Okay, see you in a few hours, Tetsu-chan~”  
…  
“Bye!”

The phone call ended and Toruu was smiling and glared back at his teammates and they rushed after the somewhat angry captain. They were surprised that he was this excited, because they hadn’t seen him this excited to see someone in a long time. Maybe since he was dating Ushijima and they were seeing each other. Iwaizumi followed behind his best friend silently as Toruu was texting someone on his phone, he assumed it was “Tetsu-chan”. The thought of him talking to someone else like that was irritating. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were not dating, though the team thinks they should. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and wondered what it would be like to date him. Would it be as lovely as the team said it would be?  
“Alright everyone, get on the bus, I am going to talk to Dai-chan really quick, I’ll be right back!”

“Hey Dai-chan!”  
“Oh, Toruu, what are- did Kuroo get them to invite Sejoh too?”  
“Yeah,” laughed Toruu, scratching the back of the head, “I hope Tobio-chan doesn’t get too irritated by me being there.”  
“He will be getting there late anyway.”  
“Poor grades again?”  
Daichi nodded, “Him and Hinata.”  
“Daichi-san- Oikawa?!”   
“Oh, hello Mr. Refreshing. How are you doing?”  
“Don’t tell me…”  
“I’m Kuroo’s favorite,” Toruu hummed, “Well except for this boy he keeps talking about being his best friend. I’m kinda excited to meet him. Anyway, we’re about to head out so see you there, Karasuno~ I’m excited to get to train with you all!”   
Suga and Daichi nodded.  
“See you there, Toruu. Don’t do anything dumb.”  
“How rude, Daichan!”   
Toruu laughed, his brown hair flowing a little as he speed walked back to Sejoh’s bus and they headed off. 

{Time Skip}

“Tetsu-chan!”  
“Kawabro!”   
They yelled, running to embrace each other. Kenma watched with a raised eyebrow as he had never seen his best friend that excited to see someone, unless it was Bokuto-san. Kuroo went on talking about how long it had been and how he was excited to see him, Toruu nodded.   
He motioned to his team, “these brats are my team. This is Iwaizumi Hajime, he is the vice-captain and my best friend. If you need anything and I’m not available ask him.”  
Sejoh was shaken by the use of Iwaizumi’s full name. Kuroo laughed, “Alright, nice to meet you all. Welcome to Tokyo, Sejoh. Kawabro here talks very highly about all of you and I’m excited to see your abilities!”   
They looked surprised by this sentence, but did not question it. Perhaps because they are constantly degrading Oikawa they did not expect him to talk about them with such high respect.   
Kuroo and Oikawa continued to walk, Karasuno and Sejoh following behind them to the dorms.   
“Alright everyone, place your stuff in these quarters. Kawa, I want you to meet Bokuto. Come with me?”  
“Sure. Iwaizumi, please watch them alright?”  
“A-alright?” he answered nervously, the mention of his full last name always made him uneasy. Toruu gave him a smile and walked off with Tetsu-chan, a rare but bright smile on his face as Kuroo made a joke. Sejoh watched as their captain looked happy for the first time… ever. 

“Come on, he’s probably practicing with Akaashi in the gym. He’s really funny, I think you’ll like him.” Kuroo hummed, pushing him into the gym. Toruu rolled his eyes and when he opened the door he saw a huge spiker, spiking the ball to the ground. Wide shoulders, huge muscles, thick thighs, golden eyes, and owl-like white and black hair. When he landed, those gorgeous golden eyes met his and he felt heat fill his cheeks. They seemed to stare for a few minutes. The pretty male setter next to him seemed to look at them for a moment, seemingly radiating jealousy. Kuroo smirked at his two closest friends.   
“U-uh, hello,” Toruu blushed, stuttering over, surprising himself and Kuroo, “I’m Oikawa Toruu, nice to meet you...?”  
The other ran over to him, standing in front of him, “Bokuto Kotarou,” he grinned, “Nice to meet you Toruu~”  
Oikawa blushed but decided to flirt back, “Same, Kouchan~”  
Akaashi and Kuroo watched in shock as the two captains started flirting back and forth, not expecting this at all. But, honestly, Kuroo wasn’t disappointed. 

Once the games started, Sejoh was doing pretty well. Kotarou was impressed and was tempted to ask him to practice during by-your-self practice, then Akaashi could have a break.  
“Bokuto-san!”   
He turned to look at Akaashi who was about to toss to him and Bokuto got ready, he felt a pair of eyes on him and was hoping that those eyes were Toruu’s. He slammed the ball and scored a point, his head snapping over to Sejoh’s court to see the pretty brunette staring at him, Kotarou sent him a wink, leaving the brunette blushing mess, but still able to do his job.

“Iwachan!” Toruu called, setting the ball in the perfect place, letting Iwa be able to slam the ball into Nekoma’s side. Kuroo made a snarky remark to Oikawa who started taunting him back. Kotarou cackled at the sight while Toruu stood tall, while glancing at his team, making sure they were doing okay.  
“Good job, Iwa-chan, that was a good spike,” smiled Toruu, ruffling his hair before looking at Kindaichi, Kunimi, Watari, Yahaba, Kyotani, Mattsan, and Makki. They seemed to be okay. For now. Toruu looked back at Nekoma, scanning their team, assessing their teams strengths, weaknesses, and who they stopped from having to do a lot of work.   
He hummed, noticing that Ken-chan was their brain, a mischievous and malicious smile after he figured out the way their team works. Kenma raised an eyebrow, but felt a shiver go down his spine. What was that tall setter planning? Sejoh looked at their captain, the glint in his eye was enough to let them know he had a plan. They hummed in relief at the end of the first set, which they had miraculously won.   
“Captain-”  
“Their setter is their metaphorical brain. He is the one planning how to take us down. Their middle blocker, Tetsu-chan, is the captain so obviously talent there. He is an excellent read-blocker. Watch out for him as well. Also their defense is one of the best in the country so please make sure to watch out for that. But other than that, we just need to keep doing what we’re doing,” sighed Oikawa, taking a deep breath, ready to go play some more, since it was his serve. He felt the familiar shift in attitude when he played volleyball, the seriousness was turned up, even if it was just a practice game, he had to prove that Kuroo getting him an invite wasn’t a waste of time. He needed to prove to the buff, pretty boy that he was just as good at volleyball as he was. He wanted to play for as long as possible. Oikawa’s only love has always been volleyball, but when his eyes trailed over to the owl captain watching him, he felt like maybe he wouldn’t have only one love. 

“You’re really good!” Kotarou said loudly, walking over to Toruu after the first day of training camp, wrapping an arm around the surprisingly short male. Sejoh stared at them for a moment before seeing their captains’ eyes soften in a way they had never softened before.   
“Well, Kou-chan, I have a passion for volleyball, after all.”  
“Ah! Me too! Hey, I wanted to ask you, during personal practice do you wanna practice with my bro and I? That way I can give Akaashi a break from well, my tendency to overwork myself, haha.”  
“Sure,” hummed Oikawa with a small smile, his intelligent eyes sparkling when he stared at the boy in front of him.   
“So, Toruu, introduce me to your team! I’m curious~”  
Toruu sighed, letting out a little laugh, “alright. Number four is my ace and the vice-captain at the Seijoh Volleyball club, Iwaizumi Hajime. Next to him are number two and three. The guy with the thick brows is Matsukawa Issei and the other is Hanamaki Takehiro. Then, Wataro Shinji, our designated libero as well as a setter. Next to him are Kyotani Kentaro and Yahaba Shigeru. Yahaba is the next setter after I leave at the end of this year. Kyotani is probably the next ace after Iwaizumi leaves. We’re both in our third years. This year's first years are Kunimi Akira and Kindaichi Yuutaro. Both have a bone to pick with poor Tobio-chan, Kageyama, the perfect setter on Karasuno. They’re all wonderful and I could not ask for a better team,” smiled Toruu, “For now, wanna eat lunch together with the other captains, Kou-chan?”  
“Sounds good to me,” smiled Koutarou, giving Sejoh a blinding smile, “It was wonderful to meet you, Sejoh. I hope we get to play more games against each other!”   
They nodded and watched as their captain went off to grab Daichi, Kuroo and some of the other captains to participate in some friendly bonding.


	2. Captain Squad Bonding:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi somehow ends up on the cliff side above summer camp with Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa. Much to his suprise, Oikawa turns out to be a much better listenr than he originally thought. Kuroo and Bokuto eventually join the rant session and BokuOi start being simps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is focused less on the training camp and more on Daichi and the other "main captain's squad" bonding moment. Still has BokuOi being soft, mentions of #daisuga and #kurotsuki 
> 
> Also I'm sorry it's so rushed in the 'relationship development' i just need some fluff. and i have re-read the same bokuoi fanfic here, 'easy' and im crying.

Daichi wasn't sure how he always ended up in this situation. The captains of Nekoma, Fukurodani, Sejoh, and Karasuno all decided it would be a great idea to spend the night getting to know each other. To be frank, Daichi was the only sane one there, but he could tell the more Oikawa spent time with Kotarou, the more of his mature side came out, which Daichi did not expect at all.   
They were hiding outside, on the edge of the cliff. Daichi sat by Oikawa as Kuroo and Bokuto were play fighting with sticks. Oikawa was looking at Bokuto with the most disgusting look of, to put in the way Tanaka and Noya probably would, simpingness. Daichi looked back at the two captains and wondered why they were fighting with sticks, Oikawa was probably too love-sick to try and stop them. As for Daichi, he was just lazy as hell.  
"So, Oikawa," Daichi started, deciding he was gonna talk to the bruntette beside him becauseof his pure boredem, "Is there a reason you're looking at the poor idiot owl captain like Kageyama looks at Hinata when he thinks none of us are looking?"  
Oikawa blushed, "Dai-chan! I-"  
"Dai-chan?"  
"Sorry, I give nicknames to my friends," laughed Oikawa, nervously tucking his hair behind his ear. Daichi smiled. When Daichi had first met Oikawa, he seemed like the type to be cocky and never be nervous, to be into girls and only to want to get head or whatever. But, apparently, Oikawa was just a bi-disaster who had an addiction to buff guys who could probably sit on him and soffocate him. He was wwearing glasses, which also suprised Daichi, because he didn't think the man had glasses. Oikawa had later admitted to wearing contacts during games and practice, because of his pure hatred of things near his face, it took forever for it to work, only working when Iwa had forced them in his eyes.

Much to Daichi suprise, Oikawa had managed to get Daichi to talk about himself. Daichi had admitted his feelings for Suga, which Oikawa laughed, saying he thought they were already dating. He ended up ranting about how Suga was an angel and Oikawa was a suprisngly good listener. Eventually, Kuroo and Bokuto came over too, listening to him ranting about Daichi's love for the silver-haired beauty. The cutest moment perhaps, was when Oikawa started shivering and Bokuto took off his jacket, handing it to him, which earned the owl captain a chance to snuggle with the leaner captain. That was not to say Oikawa was less buff than the rest of them, he obviously had abs, as he worked just as hard if not harder than him. They had even had a show off. Bokuto's being the biggest, not to anyone's suprise. Daichi found himself laughing at his new friends' reactions to Bokuto's muscles. Since he had given his jacket to the Sejoh captain, his huge arms were left to be seen by all, though they were currently wrapped around Oikawa, trying to warm up the smallest of the Captains. 

Much to their chagrin, they eventually went back down, seeing as it was late and they needed to sleep. Kuroo and Daichi walked their seperate ways, but Bokuto decided to walk Oikawa back to his team's room, the two of them talking about the different things they were gonna work on together. Oikawa said something about giving his jacket back, but Bokuto refused. Toruu giggled, finally reaching the doorstep of his doormates. Bokuto giving him a soft, calmer smile, Toruu tried to take off the jacket once more before he felt huge, warm hands on his lanky, muscular arms, "No, please keep it?"  
"Alright, Kou-chan. I'll see you tomorrow? Plus during personal practice. Did Tetsu-chan convince four-eyes to practice with us yet?"  
"Mhm," hummed the taller owl, playing with Oikawa's lanky fingers, "Good night, pretty boy."  
Toruu's face heated up, hoping his blush wasn't as visable in the dark, "Well, Kou-chan, good night," he leaned down, kissing his cheek before disapearing into the dorm room quickly, trying not to seem like he was beyond embaressed at what he just did. 

"Where have you been?" whisper yelled Makki, when Toruu finally got off the ground in front of the door. Toruu rolled his eyes, letting the water run over his head, the dirt and blood coming off his skin as he calmed his racing heart and blushing cheeks.   
"I was out with the other captains."  
"Where did- Why does it say Bokuto on the back of this jacket?"  
That's when Toruu's face flushed and he started chocking within the shower. Makki made a sound of concern.   
"Oh my god, that stupid pretty owl boy did not-"  
"Did you just call someone besides yourself pretty, Oikawa Toruu?"  
"What-"  
"Oh my fucking Kami, you're whipped."  
Toruu got out of the shower, wrapping his towl around his waist, snatching the jacket back, his cheeks a dark crimson and the butterflies in his stomche fluttering around more than ususal. Makki raised an eyebrow and grinned.   
"Iwa is not gonna take kindly when he finds out about this."  
"Well, Iwa should actually try and show he cares before he starts to threathen people who make me happy."


	3. Iwa & Kaashi being jealous :p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa and Kaashi realized they waited a little too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of phyical abuse and/or c*tting  
> thank you for reading this "series". this is where the angst comes in - akaiwa realizses they should have acted on their feelings a little quicker than they did. :p

Iwaizumi Hajime figured Oikawa Toruu would always be there. When you've known someone you're entire life, you figure... 'they haven't left yet, why the hell would they leave now?' But, for some reason, Toruu was dangerously close to leaving. Hajime had always been Toruu's number one. Sure, once they had gotten to high school he became more and more popular, had more friends, more girls falling at his feet because he had fit pubeity at the right time. Sure, once they got on the volleyball team, he made new friends, slowly but surely moving away from the only friendship he had only know.   
But that was different. That was different because Hajime was still his number one, but now... Toruu came back to the dorm with a jacket that had the last name "bokuto" on it, bright, red hue of blush on his cheeks, and looked like he was given the world. If Hajime wasn't in love with Toruu, then he would have been incredibly happy for his friend. His best friend. But, even that might be a bit of a stretch now. Toruu smiled much brighter with the other captains than he ever did with Sejoh now-a-days. The captain of Fukurodani always had a hand or arm on Toruu, Toruu who did not like physical touch, caved into the taller males. Hajime longed to be like that with Toruu.   
"Iwa, stop staring at Toruu, it's weird," laughed Matsan, putting his arm around him, Makki running up to join them.   
"Plus, I think that new boy toy of his really makes him happy. He came back last night like he was given the world, I haven't seen him like that since-"  
"Since Ushijima."   
Hajime sighed, "I know. But, why does he never look like that with us?"  
"Probably cause everytime you laugh it's at him. Even the strongest people can't stand being around people who degrade them every single second their with them, Iwaizumi-san," scolded Watari, "Seriously. Oikawa-san has been dealing with y'alls shit for years and you expect him not to get new friends? Wow, not only are you shitty friends but shitty people too."  
"Wait... what do you mean? He laughed with us?"  
"Sure, mind explaining why I found him crying every single time you guys left him?"  
"W-what?"  
"Kami, Y'all are so dense it physically hurts. Yahaba."  
"Sup, Watari. They being dense fucks again?"  
"Always, my dear friend. Almost as dense as you not noticing Kyotani's longing gazes."   
With that, Yahaba snaps his head around and thankfully, Kyotani is still staring at Yahaba with such a look it looks wrong on him. Yahaba gasped, Kyotani looked like he wants to disapear and Watari is having fun playing matchmaker. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Oikawa looked back at his team to see them in chaos. Iwa, Matsan, and Makki were looking utterly guilty about something, which worried him as they never felt guilty about anything. Watari, Yahaba and Kyotani were arguing about who knows what, probably about Kyotani's feelings for the poor setter. They were all split into their groups, but never seemed to need Oikawa. Which, upsettilngly enough, the captain was used to the feeling, despite if he wasn't the captain, they might not be at the level they were at. Without Toruu, a lot of things wouldn't have been possible. He felt Kou-chan's arm wrap around his shoulder as he continued to chat with Tetsu-chan about some dumb meme Tetsu-chan had sent him in order to get the owl idiot to get a reaction. Toruu, who ususal flinched away from touch, leaned into Kou-chan's warm shoulders. He radiated a warmth that Toruu couldn't seem to find anywhere else in the world, he loved it. It made up for all the punches, slaps, and bruises he had recieved in his life. He was still scared, because Kou-chan had yet to see his scars yet. Would he leave too if he sees them?   
"Toruu, you okay?"  
"Hm, Kou-chan?"  
"You seem a little down. Wanna sit down? Is your knee bothering you?"  
Toruu shurgged, "My knee is always bothering me."  
Kotatrou seemed to frown at the response, telling Kuroo they were gonna go sit down since lunch was about to start. Kuroo nodded, going off to bother the blonde haired beauty he had become magically attracted too. Koutarou walked over to the bench, setting him down, he turned to look at Toruu and Toruu felt a wave of both gratefulness and butterflies flush over him.  
"So, what's wrong?"   
"I... how do you even know something's wrong, Kou?"  
"I can just tell. Your vibe is off."  
"My... vibe?"  
Koutarou just nodded, waiting for the slim boy to give him the truth.   
Toruu sighed, grabbing Kotarou's hand and linking their fingers, "Do you ever feel like your team doesn't appreciate you, Kou-chan?"  
Kotarou thought for a moment, "Yeah."  
Toruu looked at him and then nodded, "Yeah. I just... my teammates have never seemed to want or need me. Well, it's obvious they need me. Volleyball is the only thing I'm really good at, you know? I've worked my non-existant ass off to get where I am today. My knee is killing me everyday and to make things worse, my teammates are constantly degrading meand I... I don't know. Maybe I'm complaining too much..."  
"First off, Toruu, you're amazin at everything you do. You are the fucking team captain of the Volleyball team, you work your ass off in school too and are one of the top in the school. Second off, we will get your knee to stop hurting someday, I promise. Third off, say the word and I will attack your teammates. Forth off, never apologize for talking about your problems. I'm here, no matter how small or large your problems are."   
Toruu was silent before he literally attacked Bokuto, kissing his lips softly. Kotarou hugged him and kissed him too. They could feel everyone's eyes on them, but for once... they didn't care what everyone else thought. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Akaashi hated Kuroo for inviting that pretty boy to this camp.   
He hated Oikawa Toruu for being so fucking perfect.   
He hated Oikawa Toruu for being what Bokuto-san needed.   
He hated Oikawa Toruu for being able to give Bokuto-san the best toss.   
He hated Oikawa Toruu for being an amazing setter.   
Most importantly, he hated himself for letting Bokuto-san slip away.   
"Akaashi, if you could stop throwing daggers at the happy couple, that would be great."  
"Konoha, say goodbye to your windpipe previligious!"  
"AKAASHI KILLING IS B A D! SOMEONE GET COACH-"  
"Kou, you should go save your friend?"  
"Who?"  
"Akaashi Keiji."  
"Oh shit, come with me?"  
"I... my knee."  
"shit, sorry Toruu. Be right back! Kaashi! Stop attacking Konoha!"  
Toruu sat there, leaning his head against the wall, letting his eyes clothes and trying to keep his anxiety from spiking. He felt weight next to him and he could hear Kotarou from the other side of the gym and he sighed, knowing it was probably someone from Sejoh, Toruu seacrtly hoped it wasn't Iwaizumi. Though, his luck was very rare.   
"Oikawa, can we talk?"   
"What do you want, iwa-chan?"  
Iwaizumi sighed and looked at him, hoping that Toruu would open his eyes. Which he did, staring at him curiously.   
"What can I do for you, iwa?"  
"I.... I just wanted to ask about you and that owl head?"  
Toruu let out a laugh, ''He's very sweet. I like talking to him. Plus he's a lot bigger than me so the clothes are Hella comfortable,'' he giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, ''Why, iwa?''   
"Just worried about my best friend. He better treat you right...''   
" We're not dating, iwa.''   
"Not yet,'' hajime laughed, feeling his heart break the more they chatted, '' You do know we all saw you kiss right???''   
"Mhm,'' Toruu hummed, cuddling into the jacket he was wearing, '' I like talking to him. But I also like talking to all of the captain squad. They're all really fun to be around. We all met outside last night, it was really nice.''   
Hajime smiled as Toruu rambled about his friend, a soft smile on his face as he rambles about his other friends, talking about how Kuroo is a chemistry nerd, Daichi is hopelessly in love with Mr. Refreshing and Bokuto is such a beautiful soul with an addiction to owls.   
However, the little bubble Iwaoi was blessed with was popped when Kotarou walked over, smiling at Toruu. Toruu returns the soft smile, attempting to stand, be nearly falls but before Iwaizumi can react, Kotarou is there to catch his reckless best friend. Though it hurt to see him being happy with someone else, he was happy his friend had reached some sort of happiness.


	4. Practice Matches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SakuAtsu break:P   
>  In which Inazarki has a practice match with Itachiyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a comment rly wanting SakuAtsu so pls enjoy! :) Comment if you do<3  
> Dedication: @AnyaSinclar :p   
> Trigger Warning: C*rsing, S*exual Mentions, b*llying

Atsumu didn't know why he was nervous. They had played a practice match against Itachiyama before. A million times. Okay, maybe that was a bit excessive. But, it felt like it. Atsumu sighed, walking next to his teammates, unaware of the attention he brought to himself with the sigh. See, Atsumu didn't complain, usually. Sure, he was a perfectionist when it came to volleyball, but anything else, he kept his mouth shut. He took insults without a word, he took the insults about his brother being better, about being a horrid setter, and more. So, this small sigh put the entire team on alert. Osamu looked at his twin, raising an eyebrow. Atsumu obviously wasn't paying attention, playing with the skin on his nail before looking up to see a black, curly-haired masked guy, who was grumbling under his breath and another guy standing next to him.   
"Hello Inazarki! I'm Kimori Moyoto and this is Sakusa Kiyoomi. We were sent to come get to, please refrain from touching Sakusa. He doesn't like being touched," grinned the shorter, which made them think libero.   
"Thank you for having us," smiled Kita, giving a lift of the hand to Sakusa who nodded in response, tightening his mask and walking off. The other called after him, but he walked faster. Atsumu frowned, but didn't say anything more. The pretty boy-  
Wait.  
Pretty?

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Atsumu, just drink you're water. You've been off all game-"  
"Sorry Kita-san,"Atsumu said blankly, trying to catch his breath, looking at their ace once again, trying to think of what he could do to try and stop him. Why was he so insanely good at spiking? Atsumu wasn't the worst at his defense, obviously Sakusa was probably better. He looked at him before seeing him stretching his wrist out, a quiet ah-ha left his voice, drinking his water quickly, standing up and looking at him once more before looking back at his team, missing the look of curiousty from Sakusa.   
"Tsumu?"  
"What, Samu?"  
"You okay?"  
"Mhm."  
"Are you being gay again?"  
"Always, Samu."  
Osamu hummed, seeing his brother was geteting his flow back, but it was the second set, what had taken him so fucking long?   
"It's his wrist. That's why its so hard to catch the ball. It's weirdly flexiable. When you dig the ball, put your entire body underneath the ball," stated Atsumu calmly, "Now, let's go take back the second set."  
They looked at him a little shocked, when had he?  
"Stop looking at me like I'm an idiot. All you have to do is pay attention and thats what I did."  
Osamu patted his brothers back, "People don't give you enough credit."   
"What's new?"  
Osamu frowned as his big brother walked onto the court confidently, a blush on his cheeks when he looked at Sakusa.   
"Oh, he's just a simp."

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

They ended up losing, but it wasn't horrid. They had won the second set thanks to Atsumu's observation. They were now taking a break, when Kimori walked over with a grin.   
"Good job! You noticed the wrist thing, didn't you? Let me guess, Mr. Arrogant Setter guessed it?"  
Atsumu nodded, picking at his finger skin before looking up with a small smile, "Yeah, sorry if I freaked out Sakusa-san. I needed to see how he was so good. I'm kinda jealous. It's cool to have such luck and talent. But, still fun to play against. I hope someday I can set for him."  
Kimori looked at him with wide eyes, so did the rest of Inazarki, "Woah."  
Atsum hummed, "Do you know where the bathroom is?"   
"Down the hall."  
"Thanks, Kimori-san." Atsumu hummed, getting up and walking to the bathroom.   
"I should-"  
Sakusa got up, walking after the fake-blonde. Kimori tried to talk to him, but just earned himself a glare. The others were suprised as well, but still just watched. 

Atsumu sat on the floor, holding his cheeks, a flushed red on them. Tears brimming them as well. He knew the bathroom was unsanitary and he shouldn't be sitting in there, feeling bad for himself. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a little bad about himself. He didn't think he could beat them this time, especially since he had wasted an entire set trying to figure out Sakusa's stupid hand thing. Though, he wondered if he had figured it sooner, would it have even made a difference? The answer, he figured, was probably not. He felt someone sit down next to him, looking to the side, expecting to see Kita or Samu, he was suprised to see the pretty ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi. His eyes widened in shock and before he could say anything, the other spoke.   
"You know, the bathroom is very unsanitary. I know a classroom we could chat in thats at least a little cleaner," Sakusa said, his dark eyes tracing over his hazel eyes. His voice was deep, soothing, more soothing than Atsumu was expecting, but unspirsingly fitting of Sakusa.   
"I... I wasn't expectin ya to even come in here," his own voice paled in comparion of attractiveness when compared to Sakusa.  
"You looked sad and you were checking me out-"  
"I was NOT!"  
"Can we please just go to the classroom I was talking about?"  
Atsumu grumbled, but standed. Sakusa hummed in satisfaction, standing up and walked to the door, looking behind him practically dragging the fake-blonde setter with his eyes. Atsumu hurried behind the ace, following him to whatever classroom he was talking about. The ace walked ahead, hands in his pocket, he stood a few inches taller which threw Atsumu off but also made his heart race, for whatever reason he did not know.   
When the arrived at the classroom, Sakusa took out a wipe, cleaning a desk and handing one to Atsumu, their hands brushed against eachother and Atsumu felt his face build with heat and shame, he quickly pulled his hand away, apologizing profously. The other looked suprised by his abundence of apolgizes, not even seeing the blush that was also present on his face. Before he even knew what he was saying, a quiet 'its fine' came out of his lips. He hummed when he saw the happiness in the blonde's eyes, it looked nice. He liked that look, for whatever reason.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"HOW DID YOU LOSE ATSUMU? HE'S A SIX-FOOT, BLONDE, LOUD, IDIOT?! HOW DID YOU LOSE HIM, OSAMU!?" yelled Kita, a glare on his face. Everyone knew Kita loved Atsumu and he was his favorite, despite what he said.   
Osamu sighed, "Kita, that ace went after him. I think he's safe."  
"HE'S YOUR GODDAMN BROTHER! WHY AREN'T YOU MORE WORRIED?!"  
"Call it Twintuion but I know he's okay. Probably a blushing gay mess by now but-"  
"Samu, may I remind you, we're literally dating?"  
"Suna, hush."  
"Okay."

Sakusa didn't really know why he was here, but for some reason, he didn't mind listen to Atsumu Miya ranting about why he loved being a setter and how much he hated his brother, who was younger mind him. He liked listening him ranting about why he had been staring at him, which Sakusa liked to tease him about. When Atsumu had accidently let the nickname "Omi-Omi", he felt his heart rate increase and he couldn't help but stare at the boys freckles. He kinda looked like a golden retreiver, and suddenly Sakusa was a huge fan of dogs.   
"So, Omi-"  
Sakusa snapped out of his trance, looking into his hazel eyes, wondering if every single pair of hazel eyes was this gorgeous, "Atsu, I have a feeling your team is about to leave."  
"We were thinking the same thing," Atsumu giggled, a sound Sakusa wanted to hear a million times more, "So, Omi can I have your number? If not-"  
"Here," hummed Sakusa, giving him a number, "Now come, little fox. It's time for you to get back to your coven of little foxes and go home."  
Atsumu gave him a smile and looked like he wanted to hug him or something. Sakusa couldn't not today, maybe someday, but not today. 

That night, both went to sleep with a suble smile on their face:)


	5. bokuto is a simp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which bokuto lets his feelings slip & and sakusa sends atsumu a good morning text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey :) i hope u enjoy this rly half-assed bokuoi/sakuatsu chapter :p

bokuto knew it was only a matter of time before his feelings slipped. he was scared, of course, but only because the last time he had caught feelings, it had backfired in a horrific way. he knew when he had caught feelings for THE akaashi keiji there was a chance of rejection, as there was with every confession but the members of his team insisted that akaashi was just as in love with him as he was with the other. they turned out to be dead wrong and it ended up with bokuto's heart in a million pieces. they had apologized a million times, trying to explain that they were sure he had felt the same. he just waved it off, saying it was fine and he was expecting it anyway... not that it hurt any less. however, then he met him.   
oikawa toruu.   
another ridiculously pretty setter. he was a very good setter as well, according to kuroo who had told him about him coming to the camp this year, he was expecting a new friend but was suprised when that completely jumped over his head and a crush formed. kuroo apparently wasn't very suprised, claiming before he and tsukii started dating that he had a huge crush on the pretty boy as well.   
toruu oikawa was the epitome of beauty, everything about him was so effortlessly pretty, it hurt. his brown locks seemed to flow effortlessly in the short distance there was from the bottom of the locks, his hazel eyes glinted golden when hit by the correct sunlight glare, and he looked like a beautiful-  
"BOKUTO! COME ON! DINNER IS READY!" yelled one of his friends yelled, effectively snapping bokuto out of his trance. he hummed, getting out of bed, searching for his jacket, before remembering he gave it to toruu. bokuto sighed, throwing on a hoodie, realizing toruu might wanna trade.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"hey kouchan!" yelled toruu, throwing his hands around his neck, giving him a quick hug. koutarou blushed brightly and gave him an even brighter smile. toruu grinned back, "so, where do ya wanna sit? with tetsu-chan and dai-chan?" asked the tall setter, who still was below koutarou by two or three inches. koutarou nodded, not knowing if he could trust his voice around the pretty brunette. he followed after the excited captain, seeing his teammates looking for him. he scowled to himself before tapping his shoulder.   
"toruu, maybe eat with your team? they seem to be looking for you."  
"they'll just make fun of me, I'd rather-"  
"they'll what?" asked koutarou angrily, turning him around with one angry swoop. toruu gasped, almost dropping his plate of food, narrowly catching it and glancing at the angry owl.   
"kouchan, it's fine, really... i'm used to it."  
the angry expression etched its way back onto his face before toruu hushed him.   
"look, how about you come with me? it's okay, really..."  
"okay, okay.. just... you're really beautiful and talented and smart. i don't want someone making fun of you for no reason."  
"it's okay. i'm sure they do it because of all my fangirls. they want to cut me down to size even though i'm already cut down to size, haha. people usually only see me for my looks anyway. it sucks, but it's usually the reality of the situation," toruu sighs, snuggling into a jacket koutarou recognizes as his own. he softened when he saw his jacket, but grabbed his hand and allowed toruu to drag him over to the rest of sejoh. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"captain- oh, hello bokuto-san," said the happy, then disappointed voice of yahaba, as one of the few people to respect oikawa truly, he missed him but realized he only came over here for the owl-like boy.   
"hello, my kohai. how are you today? enjoying your dinner?" he asks cheerfully, sitting down, the owl-like boy sitting down next to him, focusing on his food as to not get grilled as to why he was here.   
"oh! yes, i am. it's pretty good for camp food. and you?"  
"same, it's pretty decent. i think today was pretty productive and i feel like we all kinda-"  
"shittykawa? finally decide to join your team for meals?" asked an annoyed, yet somewhat happy voice. koutarou felt his blood start to boil, but was calmed when toruu reached for his hand. toruu just gave an eerily calm smile, effectively scaring the crap out of sejoh's remaining members.   
"Well hello to you as well, iwaizumi. yes, i did. kouchan decided he wanted me to spend time with you so i dragged him with me, i do hope you do not mind?"  
"'Course not!" Watari hummed, "We missed you! we're glad you're talking to us again!"  
matsukawa, hanamaki, and iwaizumi all glared at the younger boy who was giving toruu a huge grin.   
"ah, this is why you're my favorite watari. always so honest, love you for that. the rest of you are just assholes frankly. well, yahaba isn't too bad, but you are around kyotani a little too much and therefore you are picking up iwaizumi's habits-"  
koutarou felt him beginning a rant and squeezed his hand, effectively calming him down. they looked at him like he was a miracle worker because it was obvious toruu was about to pick apart their entire personalities, flaws, and weaknesses.   
"ah well, bokuto, you are a really talented spiker. top five in the nations 'aces' right?" asked hanamaki, glancing at iwaizumi who was now glaring at Makki, who had a sly grin on his face.   
"oh, uh, yeah. not that impressive. sakusa, wakatsu, and ushijima are all really impressive and better than me, at that. i still have a long way to go before i'm as good as i can be. besides, aran can sneak up and take my number four place at any time. constantly need to be working hard, you know?"  
they nod, suprised by his humbleness, and tried to be kinder after that.   
"still, you're spikes are really hard to block and/or receive, bokuto-san! don't sell yourself short!"  
he grinned, "yeah, your spikes are pretty amazing, you included hedgehog head-san. iwaizumi right? you're sejoh's ace, right?"   
he rolled his eyes, "mhm. shittykawa's the setter."  
"i know that i know i look like a complete idiot, but i'm not that dumb. stop calling him shittykawa, this is why he doesn't hang out with y'all. damn." koutarou snaps, glaring at them. toruu sighs, appreciating the snap because he was too scared to do so. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

koutarou was still steaming when he and toruu were heading to the top of the mountain that night, kuroo and daichi noticed how irritated he was and stayed out of his way, letting toruu deal with his angry mood. koutarou never got angry, or it was really really rare. he was usually very positive and his only other emotion was either sadness or simpingness. he sighed, not liking feeling angry but felt that toruu was worth being angry about.   
"kouchan... i don't like seeing you so mad... this isn't worth being upset about... i'm not-"  
"toruu, shut up, yes you are. you are worth the world and... well... i really like you."  
daichi and kuroo looked at each other, glancing at each other excitedly and whispering how it was 'finally happening'. toruu looked at koutarou in shock, pure happiness bubbling in his chest, throwing himself at the muscular boy.   
"i really like you too, kouchan."   
kuroo looked like he was about to cry, daichi ended up holding his hand over his mouth to shut the idiot captain up. koutarou looked at the smaller boy and looked at his lips before looking into his eyes again, trying to see if there was a lie anywhere.   
there wasn't.   
toruu tackled him, pressing his smaller lips to his own and he felt as if he were flying. it took only a moment for the other boy's lips to come alive under his own. the kiss lasted thirty seconds and they pulled away, a bright blush on their cheeks. toruu felt his heart racing at a hundred miles an hour.   
"toruu?"  
"yes kouchan?"  
"if i asked you to be my boyfriend, would you say yes or do you want to go on some dates first?"  
"i would say yes, but we still have to do dates!"  
koutarou kissed his forehead, "okay. toruu, will you be my boyfriend?"  
"I'd like that a lot, kouchan," smiled toruu, grinning up at the taller male.   
"Alright," he hummed, trying to keep his excitement minimized. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

atsumu was not expecting it, that's for sure. but when it happened, he was really really happy. a butterfly effect filled his stomach and an unwanted feeling of blush filled his cheeks. 

omi<3  
hey, ik this is kinda weird, uh but like good morning or whatever.   
have a good day ig. bye.

atsu:)   
hiiii, omi!! i didn't expect a gm text, but gm!! <333 

omi<3  
:) 

atsumu felt the butterflies return at the text and he sent another smile back in response, just to be safe because he really didn't wanna mess up because the rate he was catching feelings for this man was way too fast, but he didn't really mind at the same time. 

atsu:)   
:) 

omi<3  
so, atsumu, what're you doing today? vb?

atsu:)  
i think we have practice tonight, but i'm not 100% sure

omi<3  
cool. we have practice tonight too. 

atsu:)   
nice!! are u excited?

omi<3  
i guess. vb is one of the few things i don't feel gross around so.

atsu:)  
well, it's nice u have that!! 

omi<3  
mhm. u like being the setter right? u should set for me sometime

atsu:)   
like a date-  
OMG I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT OMI IM SO SORRY WESLCWQENRYL

omi<3  
pfft. it's ok :p sure it can be a date if u want:) 

atsu:)   
-/////- yes pls   
tho samu might not like me having a date :( 

omi<3  
isn't he ur little brother? 

atsu:)   
mhm. i was rly protective when he and suna started dating. 

omi<3  
oh, so ur just both protective of each other?

atsu:)  
well, yeah.   
we're basically the only family we have left.   
[that message was deleted] 

omi<3  
?   
i didnt see it 

atsu:)   
not important!! sry!! 

omi<3  
everything u say is important, atsumu

atsumu feels a blush creep up his cheeks at those words. who knew sakusa kiyoomi could be so... flirty? was he flirting? maybe he was just having wishful thinking. atsumu sighed, hoping that wasn't the case. 

atsu:)   
<3   
no<3

omi<3  
:(

atsu:)   
wait no- 

omi<3  
shit, i gtg. can i text u later?

atsu:)   
oh. ok:) byeeee<3 and ofc. ttyl<3

omi<3  
bye, atsu<3 

[omi<3 went offline]

atsumu sighed, taking in a deep breath. his face felt hot and his stomach was filled with butterflies, which he hadn't felt since he used to crush on Kita. osamu chose this exact time to enter his room to check on him.   
"tsumu? you ok?"  
he looked up, "oh, good morning samu. mhm, i'm ok. you?"  
osamu glared at him, "you better not be lying..."   
"i'm not!!!!"  
osamu sighed, sitting next to him, "you know you can tell me anything, right?"  
"mhm! now get out of my room!"   
"okay okay, by the way, we have another practice game with itachiyama next month."  
"YAY!"  
"oh?"  
"shit, bye samu!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for the wait! i rly hope u like this and sry for the long wait. lya <3


	6. Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BokuOi, SakuAtsu, & Akaashi being jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! NSFW, e*ting disorders, displays of jealously/possessive behavior

Oikawa knew the training camp was coming, but that didn't make it any easier. He was going to miss Koutarou's touches, kind words, and well just him in general. He had grown on Toruu a lot since they had met, even having an instantaneous attachment to the owl-like male. Oikawa was currently cuddled up in Bokuto's hoodie on the night before the last day. He had given Kouchan's jacket back, reluctantly and only because he needed it for school, but was given a hoodie with an owl inscription in return. It was very comfortable, yet Toruu couldn't seem to find the will to sleep. Sure, his eyes were shut and he was extremely comfortable, but he felt as if someone had their eyes on him, which made it hard to sleep. Which would suck because tomorrow was the last day of training camp and Toruu needed to try his absolute best to show that they could be invited here again. Thankfully, his exhaustion soon kicked in and he was lulled to sleep. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Breakfast that morning was awkward. They were forced to sit with people from their schools and maybe one other school. Karasuno had branched with Nekoma - leaving Fukurodani to make their way over to Sejoh. They looked unsurprised that they were there. They asked if they could sit and were granted the right to sit there too. Koutarou immediately sat down next to Toruu, giving him a big grin to see him wearing the hoodie he had received last night. The rest of Fukurodani made themselves comfortable around the other Sejoh members, talking in quiet conversations. Toruu was not hungry so decided to lay his head on Koutarou's shoulder. Koutarou raised an eyebrow, "Toruu, are you finished already?"  
"I'm not really hungry, Kouchan."  
Koutarou sighed, "You really should eat more," he whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. Toruu blushed and a courase of groans was heard from around the table as they complained about their lovedy Dovey affection. Toruu giggled and picked at his fingers, enjoying the annoyance that he and Kouchan caused. Kouchan just raised an eyebrow, burying his head in Toruu's neck. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and gave a sad smile before turning to Mad Dog and talking to him about his relationship with Yahaba.   
Toruu sighed, taking another bite of rice. He wasn't sure what about Koutarou's concerned voice and eyes that made him want to eat more. He managed to finish his rice and egg over it. He felt sick. He held his hand over his mouth before standing up and running to the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't have eaten more than he did. This always-  
"Kawa?" asked a very concerned voice, was it Tetsu-chan? Why wasn't Kou-chan here?   
"T-Tetsu-chan?" stuttered Oikawa, covering his mouth before the food came up from his throat. He felt so sick like his entire stomach was coming out of his mouth. He felt Kuroo's concern from behind him and he waved him off.  
"I'm... I'm okay," coughed Toruu, throwing up in the toilet again, "Why the fuck did I listen to him? I knew this-"  
More of his breakfast came out of his throat and Kuroo frowned and tried to help before Oikawa stood up, seemingly completely normal again.   
"Haha, sorry about that, Tetsu-chan. Is practice matches starting-"  
"Toruu!?" yelled a really concerned voice, rushing into the bathroom, worried golden eyes scanned the room, trying to find the hazel eyes that he had learned to love so much. When their eyes met, Koutarou rushed to him, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Toruu didn't know why but there was a liquid coming out of his eyes as he buried his face in the boy's neck. Toruu sighed, threading his fingers through his hair as he felt the other shake, "I'm so sorry, Sejoh held me up because they wanted to interrogate me on something so I sent Tetsuro after you. He helped, right?"  
"Ah, thank you Kouchan. Don't worry about me. We have the practice to get to, let's go, okay?"  
He nodded, letting Toruu get down, Tetsuro laughed at his two best friends before walking out of the bathroom, them following closely behind all wandering together as they made their way to the courts, Koutarou kissing his cheek before they entered and wandering over to their teams, Toruu's cheeks effectively still bright red and a smug smirk on Koutarou's mouth. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"BARBEQUE!!!!" Koutarou said loudly, running to the meet, looking around for his petite boyfriend. Two hazel eyes finally met his golden iris and Koutarou felt his heart race a bit more. Toruu gave him a look that said he would be right over and to give him a minute longer. Koutarou nodded and went to go chat with Tetsurou. He found his best friend flirting shamelessly with Tsukishima Kei, who looked like a blushing idiot, which was satisfying considering he was stone cold a lot of the time. Tsukishima was fiddling with his hands as Tetsurou subtly scooted closer, Koutarou's eyes trailed to the side to see a heartbroken Yamaguchi Tadashi. Koutarou frowned, assuming he had a crush on Tsukishima because usually, best friends start dating. (Which isn't the case for a lot of ships in this story, huh.)   
A soft voice that Koutarou may or may not have been avoiding snuck behind him, "Bokuto-san."  
He flinched, it was Akaashi. Akaashi was ridiculously pretty and an amazing setter. He was proud to have him as a setter, however, beforehand, it had been nothing but out of pure love for the pretty setter, but now his heart ached and he forced himself to be professional as possible.   
"Hello, Akaashi!" smiled Koutarou, turning around to look the short male in the eye, his golden eyes wavering for a moment before saying, "How can I help you?"  
"You've been avoiding me," Akaashi stated bluntly, not bothering to beat around the bush which is something Koutarou had always liked. It made him know that he would never be lied to.   
"Ah! It's not on purpose if I have been, Akaashi! I've been spending a lot of time with Toruu. I'm sorry," grimaced Koutarou, "But, I didn't think you'd care?"  
Akaashi sighed, fiddling with his hands, "Bokuto-san, are you and Oikawa-san... are you dating?"   
Koutarou's mouth ran dry, he wasn't sure if Toruu would want Koutarou to tell everyone but if he didn't, what would Akaashi do? There was probably a reason he was asking. He wasn't sure. He wanted to say yes, glancing around nervously he made eye contact with Toruu, begging with eyes for him to come over. His boyfriend quickly floated over, wrapping two arms around Koutarou's bicep, a curious glint in his eye.   
"Hello, Shi-chan. May I ask what your business is with my boyfriend?" asked Toruu, his two hazel eyes calculating Akaashi's next move, who's eyes seemed to shiver under the harsh stare of Oikawa Toruu. Koutarou felt himself relax as his boyfriend's grip laced its way around his arm, he never knew a single touch could feel this good. The way Toruu looked when he was protective was possibly one of the most attractive things he had ever seen. His lips were in a straight line, slightly quirked up on the left side. His eyes, instead of being a beautiful auburn brown, were a cold, dark metallic copper, that seemed to stab into their opponent. His arms were still wrapped tightly around Koutarou's now bulging bicep and he could feel the heat coming off of the other, was it sweat? Was he nervous? Why was he nervous?   
"I... uh... I would like to speak to B-Bokuto-san about some strategies for volleyball, and I would like to speak to him alone," snapped Akaashi, somehow managing to keep his aggression to stand up to Toruu, who obviously thought highly because of it, raising a singular eyebrow.   
"Ah, well, understandable, Shi-chan. Kouchan, will you be okay while I got to munch on some vegetables?"   
"Mhm," Koutarou hummed, pressing his lips to Toruu's cheek, "Hurry back though?"  
"Sure," Toruu grinned, "Five minutes, Akaashi. That's all."  
Akaashi wasn't sure why he felt a shiver go down his spine, but he was thankful when Toruu walked away. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Alright, Akaashi, what stratigies-"  
"It wasn't about that, I just... I need to... I need to tell you something. You don't have to respond. I just need to tell you-"  
"Go on with it," Koutarou grinned, nervously putting his hands behind his back, "I'm a little dense so you'll have to tell me flat out, Kaashi."  
Akaashi sighed, "I know you're with Oikawa-san now, but uh... I really like you. I want to date you."  
Koutarou flinched back, Akaashi was reaching out to touch him and Koutarou backed away, "Akaashi, no. I'm with Toruu."  
"But why! He's so... he's so annoying!"  
There was a shift and Koutarou's eyes darkened, "How dare you? He's not annoying and one of the most amazing people I have ever met, Akaashi! What the fu-"  
"Now, now, Kouchan. Please don't curse," Toruu hummed, slipping underneath Koutarou's arms, cuddling up to him, his dark eyes glaring at Akaashi's outstretched hand. Akaashi flinched back, hurt dancing in his eyes, Toruu hummed, "Gomen, but you were trying to steal my boyfriend, Akaashi-san. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't flirt with what's mine, hun."   
Koutarou didn't really know what was going on, only that he was really turned on. 

Iwaizumi and the other Sejoh members watched what happened and were suprised by the possessiveness Oikawa could hold, his dark, copper-like eyes were glaring at Akaashi who had flinched back, staring vividly at the couple, his nerves filling his stomach. Iwaizumi sighed, walking up, "Akaashi, you shouldn't interfere with their relationship, let's go. Shittykawa, you don't need to be so threatening-"  
"Keep your cousin under control, Iwa-chan," Toruu hummed, cuddling against the beefy owl, purposely glaring at Akaashi who was frowning. Iwaizumi was trying to make his cousin and best friend calm down - which wasn't working. Toruu just smiled his sarcastic smile and waved them off, grabbing Koutarou and pulling him off 

TRIGGER WARNING: NSFW!!! 

"Kouchan, I'm sorry if I-"  
Koutarou pressed his lips to Toruu's lips, pushing him into the nearest closet, hesitating for a moment, making eye contact with him, waiting for the nod of the head he was waiting for. As soon as Toruu nodded his head and Koutarou began to devour his lips, kissing and sucking, and well, he couldn't really control himself. He didn't intend on going past making out. He felt a noise ring against his lips and Koutarou felt himself get more excited, but managed to hold himself back. He began to kiss down the other's lips, sucking and leaving marks he was aware were in horrible places. Toruu was gasping for air, trying to keep quiet as to make sure no one walked in on him. Koutarou found his sweet spot, biting it to leave a mark.   
Toruu let out a gaspy moan, "Kouchan~"  
"Hm?~"   
"W-we have t-to get b-back t-to the rest o-of them," gasped Toruu, scratching at his back. Koutarou kissed his neck once more, before putting distance between the peteie setter.   
"Alright~ Can you walk, Toruu?"  
Toruu glared at him, "We didn't even get that far. Calm down."   
Koutarou let out a laugh, "Also, don't worry about your little possessive break. I thought it was hot," Koutarou winked.   
Toruu blushed, "I figured, idiot," he pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling him out, wearing his regular "Fukurodani" jacket again, pulling up the color to cover up the hickies.   
They walked out and Toruu felt Sejoh's eyes on him but for once, he didn't care. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Sakusa smiled at his phone, which he had been a lot more than usual, they were having another practice game with Inazarki - due to Sakusa's unconvential request to play against them so he could see Atsumu, though he didn't tell any of them that. He was texting Atsumu, and they were on their way, but Atsumu didn't really want to talk to anyone else. Sakusa felt his face heat up when he got that text. He liked talking to Atsumu, he made him feel happy. He felt his cousin sneaking over to him, looking over his shoulder.   
"Kiyoomi~ who are you texting so happily? You never look like that unless... WAIT THATS WHY YOU WANTED TO PLAY INAZARKI-"  
"shut the fuck up, Moyota," growled Sakusa, hitting him on the head with a lysol bottle. Moyota groaned, and dramatically fell to the ground. Sakusa rolled his eyes, kicking his cousin in the side before his phone went off again. 

atsu :)   
OMIIIII   
stop ignoring me :( 

omi<3   
sry, atsumu.   
moyota was being an annoying bitch 

atsu :)   
ohhh, so as usual? 

omi<3   
pft. yeah. as usual.   
when are u getting here? 

atsu :)   
we left like 40 minuetes ago   
we should be there in 10 minuetes 

omi<3   
...   
:) 

atsu :)   
u ok? you sounded like you wanted to say smth? 

Sakusa despereatly wanted to tell him what he was thinking. He wanted to tell him he missed him but was terrifeied. What if he was going too fast? What if...? He shook his head, he needed to respond and worry about it later. 

atsu :)   
omi? :(   
what's wrong? 

omi<3   
sry!! i was thinkin abt smth, dw abt it :) 

atsu :)   
ok, if ur sure <3   
we're pulling in rn!!   
...   
can i...   
uh.   
nvm, sry 

omi <3   
pls ask, atsu :) 

atsu :)   
... ok, ur gonna say no-  
can I hug you? 

Sakusa was somewhat shocked at the question, even with his phobia he really wanted to say yes. For some reason his fingers typed out the word "yes" before he could even really think. 

omi <3   
sure :) 

When Atsumu arrived, Sakusa felt himself smile under his mask which made him feel really weird. Suddenly, there was a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and Sakusa couldn't help wrap his arms around his waist, despite the shocked gazes from everyone else in the area.   
"I'm gonna kick yer ass, Omi-kun!" cackled Atsumu, pulling back, giving him a grin to which Sakusa gave him a smile back.   
"I'm sure you will, Atsumu," Sakusa says with a smirk, "We'll just have to see who's the better team. Sure you can deal with my really flexible wrist?"  
"Of course, Omi!"   
Sakusa just smiled, turning to walk into their gym, Atsumu practically attached to his hip.   
"Osamu... when did Atsumu get so close to Sakusa-san?" asked Kita curiously, looking to them with a tilt of the head.   
"I'm not really sure," Osamu looked at his twin, who had a smile etching his face which he had not worn since he and Kita had dated last year - was Atsumu finally moving on? 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

In the end, the lost again. However, they did a lot better this time with only a few points difference. Sakusa was taking a break, drinking his water when he felt his dumb cousin's precense apporach him, and he sighed, looking up to him.   
"Can I help you?"  
"Why did you let him hug you? I'm your cousin and I haven't touched you since we were kids!"   
Sakusa sighed, "He's... different."   
With a roll of his eyes, Moyota went to go socialize with other people. He felt Atsumu's eyes on him and he glanced at him, looking at him and his hazel eyes were enough   
to make Sakusa's stomache flip.


	7. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa studies his ass off so he can go watch his dumb owl boyfriend at Nationals. ft. BokuOi day off & NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! there are only about three more chapters of this story, but i hope you've enjoyed this!! <3

Oikawa was smart. He knew that. But, when he had begged his teachers to allow him to do the entire work for the semester so he could go to the nationals to see Kouchan, he had not expected it to be this hard. He had stopped going to morning practices for volleyball and was very tired during the afternoon ones, he had explained the situation to the coach who had said it was fine, and he understood. Love makes you do dumb things. As for the rest of the team, they were worried out of their mind. They had barely seen Oikawa in the past few weeks - and if they had, he was half asleep or holding a giant journal, writing in it quickly. He ignored his fangirls religiously and only checked his phone when he saw it was from Bokuto. 

Kouchan<3   
hey, hey, hey!!! toruu, how are you? I heard from Iwaizumi you haven't been doing much besides studying? I have this weekend off, do you want me to come to visit?

Kawa <3   
Hey kou. I've been doing a lot of work lately so I can come to see you at nationals. I'd love you to come over, but as long as you don't distract me, okay? 

Kouchan<3  
WAIT REALLY   
TORUU OMG T-T

Kawa<3  
haha, yeah. i promise that I'll be there <3 

Kouchan<3  
hey this is Akaashi why did Bokuto-san just pass out-  
oh 0-0 

Kawa<3  
Haha, tell him he should come to visit me this wknd, pls Shi-chan <3 

Kouchan <3  
sure. 

Oikawa sighed, knowing Akaashi probably wasn't going to tell him, but he silently hoped Bokuto would still come and visit him. It would be nice to sit on his lap and study instead of sitting on this uncomfortable chair. Sighing he checked his phone once more - seeing a bunch of spam from the Sejoh Groupchat. 

sejoh's mascot is oikawa toruu//

iwachan   
oi, oikawa. why aren't you coming to practice anymore? 

kyoken   
^ 

yaha-chan   
aw, you care kentarou? 

kyoken   
🙄

kinumi :p   
hey, but seriously... where is he? 

kawa  
hey whores. sorry I've been rly busy 

matsun   
no shit. why have you been? 

makki   
^ :) 

kawa  
lots of studying   
and working   
i dont have time for vb right now. 

iwachan  
just bc we lost to karasuno doesn't mean that you can quit on us. 

kawa  
sry, iwachan. i gtg. 

Oikawa knew he would not always be able to avoid their questions, he knew he shouldn't be forcing himself to work this hard, just like with his knee. He would run out of steam - he always did. He looked at his notes, almost done with all of his chemistry advanced classes. He would be going on to Astronomy and so on. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

It turns out Bokuto had planned on coming. He had appeared at his door and his sister had opened the door.   
"Huh? Who are you?" she asked curiously, a tall, beefy boy with a bright smile was standing at the door, holding a bag full of... alien plushies and hoodies. She rose an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, "Are you here for my brother, Toruu?"  
"Huh? Oh! You look a lot like Toruu! You're his sister, you're really pretty, not as pretty as Toruu, but very pretty!" A bright smile still residing on his face, she softened.   
"Ah, are you his boyfriend? He finally got one, huh? I always thought that he would be with... eh whatever. TORUU!"  
"What do you want? I'm studying!"  
"You're always studying, you have a guest!"   
There was a sigh before he made his way down the stairs, wearing an owl hoodie, his glasses, and dark circles under his eyes. Despite his sister is right there, a bright smile crossed over Toruu's face, and he tackled him, not knocking him down due to the male's muscle mass.   
"Kou! You came!" smiled Toruu. His sister let out a grin, she hadn't seen him that happy in a long time. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Sis, why didn't you tell me it was Kou-chan?"  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Toruu," she said, raising an eyebrow, "I always thought-"  
"Look, sis, Iwa-chan is just... not that for me anymore. Can we please not talk about your weird obsession with my love life in front of my loving boyfriend who came all the way from Tokyo to help me stay focused? Thanks."   
She flinched back, not expecting the coldness, "Toruu, you've been studying nonstop for 2 weeks straight! Take a break, especially with your boyfriend here!"  
"Two weeks?" mumbled Koutarou, worry filling his eyes, "Toruu, you need to take a break. We could cuddle and watch alien documentaries if you'd like!"  
Toruu sighed, realizing he was being double teammed, his eyes softened at his boyfriend's worried gaze, "Fine, I suppose one day of rest won't kill me. Kouchan, how long will you be in town?"  
"Sadly, I'm leaving tomorrow night," sighed Koutarou, "My parents told me I need to get back by tomorrow night because school, plus I think they would send Akaashi after me and I really don't think you want to see him again, Toruu."  
Toruu shrugged, kissing his cheek, "My room is the door with the alien posterboard, go in while I grab some snacks and the doumentaries. I purchased some owl ones too, just in case I got bullied into this."  
"You're the best, my baby alien," squawked Koutarou before running up the stairs. Toruu gave a blank stare to his sister, singaling for her to follow him.

"Okay, yeah. I can see why you like him. Hajime would probably have just hit you on the head if he knew you were working as hard as you are," she sighed, placing her cheek on the palm of her hand while Toruu packed a bunch of snacks into a bag, as well as make a healthy plate of food and made some cups of water.   
Toruu nodded, "My team is getting worried. Honestly, Koutarou is the only reason I'm still alive right now. He reminds me to eat and sleep and drink water. I'm doing the rest of my semesters work in 2 months so I can go watch Kou in the nationals, since we got eliminated by uh Karasuno. I wanna support Kou, even if I can't live it out myself."  
"World's best boyfriends goes to y'all. And I guess I finally know your type in men."  
"I hate you!"  
"Beefy himbos. Though, Hajime was always kinda smart, not as smart as you though."  
"Whatever, I'm gonna go cuddle with my boyfriend you judgemental snake."  
A loud, offended gasp could be heard as Toruu made his way up the stairs. 

He opened the door, his bronze eyes landing on his beefy boyfriend who was laying on the ground, his face burried into Toruu's pillow. At the opening of the door, he looked up, and grinned, his eyes were sad. Toruu sighed, sitting next to him and reaching out for him before realizing he might not want to be touched. This looked like it hurt Bokuto even more so he responded with climbing on his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist and laying his head on his chest. He felt his boyfriend tense for a moment before those arms wrapped around him and he laid his head on his shoulder.   
"Toruu, would you leave me for Mr. Buffalo Arms if he said he liked you?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't love him like I love you, Koutarou Bokuto. Please believe me when I say I adore you. Iwa-chan-"  
"Do you... do you have to calm him that?"  
"Does it make you uncomfortable?"  
A sigh was felt on Toruu's neck and a small nod.  
"Then I will refrain from calling him Iwachan, Koutarou."   
He nodded again, burrying his face in Kawa's neck.  
"Why... why did she think it was Iwaizumi?"  
"Because we've been best friends since we were kids and I was in love with him for many years. I am not anymore," Toruu whispered, clutching at Koutarou because he was afraid if he were to let go, Koutarou would slip away. Why did his sister have to ruin every good relationship? Because she was holding out on Iwaizumi to confess to Toruu or something.   
It was stupid.   
"I liked someone too, a lot, before I met you. So, I can't really be mad. I'm not mad, just insecure, I guess," Koutarou mumbled, his lips against Toruu's neck firmly. Toruu frowned, kissing his forehead.   
"Koutarou, I want you. I... I haven't thought about Iwaizumi in weeks. You are the only person I can really think about lately. You are my number one and honestly you shouldn't listen to my sister, she wants to fuck up all my relationships so I'll be with Iwaizumi someday - which is insanely selfish. But, I guess me wanting to be with you is also a form of selfishness. So, daddy owl, please don't listen to her?" He used that pet name knowing damn well Koutarou was weak against it. Koutarou quickly flipped him over, pining Toruu to the bed, a bright blush gracing Toruu's cheeks as he stared into Koutarou's intense, golden eyes. He leaned down, pressing his lips to the other. It was soft and innocent for a minuete, but it quickly got more heated as Toruu desperatly clawed at Koutarou's back and Koutarou nipped and sucked at Toruu's neck. A soft groan left Toruu's lips as he arched his back. Koutarou kissed his neck one more time before leaning down and started to leave marks in other places. 

Iwaizumi felt sick. She, Toruu's sister, had invited the team over, claiming Toruu was taking the day off. She, however, had failed to mention he was here. Bokuto Koutarou, Toruu's one and only current boyfriend. Bokuto felt insecure around Iwaizumi and now he had lost the nickname he had been given all those years ago, because Toruu would not lose him over that. Iwaizumi saw the way Toruu looked at him. He was like the sun for him, bright and warm. The worst part, he thought, was that Toruu had loved him just as long as Hajime had loved him. Maybe if Hajime had got his head out of his ass and confessed, he would be the one hugging him, holding his hand, railing him-  
"Iwa," whispered Matsun, "We should go. He seems... busy."  
Makki just nodded, looking down, "But according to Toruu's sister, Bokuto leaves tomorrow night. We can come over then."  
"He'll be back to studying then. We need to see him today," Hajime sighed, putting his palm on his forehead, "We'll wait. I know this place like the back of my hand. Let's go to the living room and watch a movie."  
The rest of the team nodded. 

"Kouchan. I think I can't walk."  
"That... was kinda the point, baby owl."  
"When I can walk again, I'm gonna kill you."  
"Sure you are," he hummed, kissing his cheek, "hey, but seriously. I'm sorry I let my jealously get the best of me and I-"  
Toruu remembered when the same thing had happened at camp, he kissed his mouth to shut him up, "Hey, it's okay, my love. It was kinda hot. I think my volleyball team is here. We should go visit them. Come with me?"  
Koutarou nodded, "I brought you more of my clothes, like you requested. Did I use that word right, bubba?"  
"Yes, good job," hummed Toruu, kissing his cheek, "Grab me a shirt and some shorts yeah?"  
"Okay!" Bokuto hummed, standing up and grabbing a shirt with the name, "bokuto" on it.   
"Love, just because Iwaizumi is down there-"  
"That's exactly why. Please?"  
"Alright. Hand it here." 

He knew she had something to do with it, maybe that's why he wore the jacket without complaint. His sister, well she frankly was a little too pushy. So he ✨tried✨ to walk down the stairs but almost fell because Bokuto basically broke his back.   
"Ah, all my favorite teammates. What're you doing here?" he asked, "Did my sister invite you?"  
They nodded and flinched when they noticed the glint in his eyes. He looked angry. However, he sighed, limping over to the chair across from them, looking at them in the eyes and measuering their emotional health - this had always been the scariest thing about him. He was scarily accuarate when he wanted to be and could disect all of your insecurities.  
"So, sorry for like totally disapearing these past few weeks."  
"Uh, yeah. Why was that?"  
He leaned his face on his hand again, "Well, I'm trying to finish up a bunch of school work, don't have much time for anything else."  
"Except your boyfriend."  
"Except Kouchan. He also offered to come and see me. He rode a train from Toyko, not my fault. My sister and Kouchan bullied me into taking the day off. Tomorrow I'm going back to work."  
"No you're not," Kouchan said, "You need your rest."  
Sighing, Toruu looked at his hands, "I just need to keep working harder, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."  
There was no room for an arguement.


	8. Nationals Is Exactly How He Pictured It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa goes to Nationals - but only to watch his boyfriend play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! here's the next chapter. pls, comment if you enjoyed it! <3 
> 
> Fluffy warning : )

Oikawa was searching around the huge stadium - it was terrifying. Apparently, Karasuno had beaten Shiratorizawa so they would be coming to Nationals, which he didn't mind too much. As his best friend went there, he was happy to see Suga go to nationals. He didn't care much for Kageyama's success but it was nice seeing, as Iwachan put it, his pupil's growth. They looked around more before he heard some intense hooting, which apparently Bokuto had convinced the rest of Fukurodani to participate in. He made his way over to the stands where Bokuto was playing, finding a nice place to sit, and watched them warm up. They wondered if he could see them. Their question was answered when his auburn eyes were met with two owl-like, golden eyes. A bright smile etched its way across the lips of the volleyball player, he grinned as he saw his blushing partner in the stands. He waved erratically and Oikawa waved back shyly - effectively gaining the attention of the people around them & the announcer.  
"What's this? Bokuto Koutarou is waving to someone in the crowd? Does the number four ace in the country have a lover?" asked the voice from across the stands. Oikawa felt their cheeks turn bright red, begging Bokuto with his eyes to turn away, which he reluctantly did when he noticed the level of uncomfortableness that rested in his eyes, his arm dropped giving him a wink before turning around to check out the team they were playing against.   
"It looks like Bokuto has stopped waving, perhaps the pretty girl has asked him to stop?"  
Oikawa flinched, rubbing his arm, maybe he wasn't-  
"Oh look, hey Kawa. You actually came!" said an annoyingly familiar voice. They rolled their eyes, flipping Kuroo off, without looking at him, his eyes still resting on Bokuto's back, "Damn, ignoring me for Bokuto's back muscles? You know the interviewers are gonna try and find Bokuto's partner. Which means, either stake your claim to get rid of his fangirls, or let them climb all over him."  
Oikawa sighed, "They won't be touching him, trust me. But, why would they assume Bokuto is straight? I mean, I kinda think he's pan, but we haven't talked sexualities yet-"  
"Kawa, breathe. I think he's just glad you're here. I mean, I'm glad my best friend is here," Kuroo grinned, successfully getting an eye roll & grin out of Oikawa.   
"Gah, you're infuriating."  
"You love me."  
"Not as much as Koutarou."  
"You love him?" asked Kuroo, looking at him with wide eyes, "That's... wow... I didn't think-"  
"He's easy to fall for, Tetsu-chan. I... I haven't been able to be this happy in a long time. Kou brings out the best in me. I'd like to be with him as long as he wants to be with me, ya know?"  
"You're weird," giggled Kuroo, "But yeah, I get it. Kei is calling, I just didn't want you to be alone for too long."  
Oikawa smiles, "Thanks, Tetsu-chan. This is why you're my best friend, but go on, your boyfriend is waiting for you~"  
"I hate you."  
"No, you don't."  
He rolled his eyes, but waved and walked off and Oikawa was left watching Bokuto slam the volleyballs onto the opposite court.

\- 

At some point, they had gotten up to go to the bathroom. They washed their hands as they looked calmly up before turning around, bumping into someone.  
"Ack, I'm- oh my god, are you okay?" Oikawa sputtered out. He had bumped into this obviously fake blonde who was crying. He looked up in shock, wiping his tears and looking up stubbornly.   
"I, uh, yeah. Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here," he whispered, totally opposite to how he looked - kinda like the Ace of Karasuno.  
"It's okay... would you like to talk about it?"  
The blonde shrugged, "I mean... I don't know..."  
"If it's volleyball, I can talk volleyball - I'm a setter, though my team could never beat Shiratorizawa," Toruu said, scratching their wrist again, "A-ah, sorry, I don't think you really care. Nice to meet you, I'm Oikawa Toruu."  
"Miya Atsumu," he says, "I'm a setter too."  
"You're being modest. You're one of the top setters in the nation."  
Atsumu grins, "You've done your research," which earns him a shrug, "You're a pretty good setter yourself."  
He shrugs, "I suppose. I wish I was better but can't beat people who are born lucky, no matter how hard I try. Worked myself until exhaustion," he raised up a pant leg, showing his covered knee, "Getting surgery next month. If it goes well I can keep play volleyball, if it doesn't..."  
Atsumu cocks an eyebrow.  
"Well, I don't want to think about what happens if it doesn't go well. Using half my parent's fortune for this surgery, but I love spending my parent's money because they suck, but eh. So, Atsu-chan, tell me your problems and let me see if I can fix it."  
"I... my teammates aren't always the nicest, I'm sorry, I don't think you really care-"  
"Hey, Atsu-chan, I totally get it. My teammates are total jackwads too. I have a really beefy boyfriend who can fight them if you'd like."  
"You're gay?"  
"Bi, but preference for guys."  
"Me too!"  
"Oh! Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Ah, not yet. It's kinda complicated-"  
"Tsumu, where the hell are you? We need to watch Karasuno plays!"  
Atsumu's face fell, and Oikawa said, "You could come to watch my boyfriend's game with me, just to escape them a bit longer, if you'd like?"  
He nods, so Oikawa pulls his arm and walks quickly down the hallway, nearly missing his twin. 

-  
"Oh! You're Bokuto Koutarou's partner, huh? That's insane. The entire stadium is on the lookout for you and they also think you're a girl-"  
"I'm actually non-binary, haha," they chuckled, "But yeah. I'm still contemplating whether I should tell the press and risk Bokuto's career, mine too, but like if I don't, a bunch of girls will try and steal him, ya know?"  
Atsumu nodded, "Yeah, I get that. Difficult choice, holy shit did you see that? He just scored like three points in a row!"  
Oikawa looked at his boyfriend dreamily, "He's amazing."  
"Simp tendencies."  
"Wow, you're annoying," he laughed, "But yeah. I don't mind-"  
"Atsumu, there you are. Who is this?"  
There was a male who had a coldly calm voice, his hair looked strangely close to Bokuto's but down and he had golden eyes as well. He looked intimidating.   
"Kita-san! Damn, y'all already found me, can't cha leave me alone for once?" he grumbled, "This is Oikawa Toruu, my new best friend."  
"I doubt Osamu would like that. Now-"  
"Imma stay here. Bye, Kita-san," he waved him off, clutching the seat as he desperately looked at Toruu who wore a similar expression before.  
They smiled at Kita, "I think he wants to stay here. You should let him."  
"I'm his captain."  
Toruu shrugged, "Look, you don't control him outside the court. He's still watching volleyball, Karasuno is a force to be wrekend with, but Fukurodani is stronger, he'll be more likely to succeed if he watches here."  
"Oh? And how would a spectator know?"  
Oikawa gave him a sarcastic smile, "Karasuno is from my prefecture. I have played them multiple times, calm down, Kita-san. Now, I think the team needs their captain."  
"We also need our setter."  
"Then fucking act like it."

-

"Toruu! Did you see me?! I won!" Koutarou rushed over to him, tackling him in a hug.   
Oikawa smiled, kissed his cheek, hugging him back, and nodded, "You did amazing, Kou! I'm really proud!"  
This earned him a bright smile, that looked like a puppy, and Oikawa melted. He kissed his nose.   
"I'm sorry I brought so much attention to you, beforehand... I didn't know they would act like that."  
"It's okay, they don't know it's me, they even think I'm a girl."  
Bokuto groaned, "They think you're female?"  
"I mean, I do have a pretty feminine body type."  
"It's not that bad, baby owl. You look amazing all the time-"  
"Bokuto-san!" called an unfamiliar voice, the press had finally caught up to them. Oikawa groaned, but leaned away from Bokuto, glaring at the press-member. He was breathing heavily with glasses pushed up as far as they would go while looking normal. Oikawa smiled politely, blush on their cheeks when Bokuto pulled him back to his chest.   
"Bokuto-san, there is a rumor going around that you have a girlfriend. Girls around the arena are claiming they are your girlfriend! Can you confirm-"  
"I have a partner, not a girlfriend," Bokuto said blankly. The shock was written all over their face, they glanced down, looking at the arm wrapped around Oikawa's waist.   
"Oh! I am so sorry, sir. Are you Bokuto's partner?"  
"Yes," Oikawa hummed.   
"Can we interview you?" they asked eagerly. Oikawa glanced at Bokuto, who shrugged.   
"Sure."

-

"So, welcome Oikawa Toruu! You are the partner of one of the top five aces in the nation! What's that like?"  
"Ah, well, Kou is very sweet. I like very his partner very much."  
"He does seem like a very lovely boy. Do you play any sports?"  
"Ah, I am also a volleyball player. Thought it is pretty hard to beat Ushiwaka and Shiratorizawa, who are in my prefecture. So I must congratulate Karasuno for making it here to Nationals."  
The interviewer smiled politely, "Ah! Where did you go?"  
"Aoba Joshai. My teams there while I am here watch Kou play."  
"What position do you play?"  
"Setter."  
"How did you and Bokuto meet?"   
"We met at a volleyball training camp. We knew we liked each other right away but it took a little before we actually got together. I'm really happy he's in my life though." 

meanwhile... 

"Iwaizumi! Kawa's on the TV!" Makki called from the changing room, all the other players who weren't there ran in. Their eyes widened as they saw a happy Oikawa talking to someone on the news, answering questions. The label being: "The Fourth Greatest Ace In The Country Has a Lover! Oikawa Toruu!" He was talking about his teammates back at home, he spoke highly of them - all of them. The guilt they had been beginning to feel growing, more and more.   
"They mean a lot to me. As their captain and setter, I couldn't lead them to victory and I'll always feel guilty for that, but it is what it is. I'm happy I can support Kou here today, and my new friend Atsumu Miya. Apparently, another talented setter. It's fun watching all these talented people play against each other."  
The person nodded, "Well, that's enough for today."  
Oikawa nodded, standing up and grabbing... a cane? Was his knee acting up? Worry filled Iwaizumi's face, but knew he couldn't do anything but watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading luvs!! <3


	9. athazagoraphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (n.) the fear of forgetting, being forgotten or ignored or being replaced. 
> 
> akaashi rly needs to stop. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for always sticking by this story, however, we are coming to an end with it. this is the last official chapter and the next chapter will be the epilouge.

Inazarki hadn't been expecting that loss. They needed someone to place the blame on. As usual, that blame landed on Atsumu, as he was their setter. He was happy taking the blame in years past, but today he snapped. Maybe it was because he had met Oikawa Toruu, or maybe it was because of his confusing thing with Sakusa Kiyoomi, or maybe it was because he was sick of being treated like trash. Either way, he was done.  
"Tsumu, you dumbass, you should have-"  
"Oh shut up, Osamu. Volleyball is a team sport, even if I messed up, you could have covered unless it was a serve. Stop being an ass. Reflect on your own mistakes instead of blaming me, asshole," he growled, glaring at him. Osamu's eyes widened. Kita raised an eyebrow, about to defend the silver-haired twin, before Atsumu threw him a glare too. He stalked off in a wave of anger because he really didn't want to snap at anyone else. Sighing, he walked down the hallways until he bumped into Oikawa Toruu from eariler that week.   
"Oikawa-san!" he said, looking suprised.   
"Hey, Atsu-chan. You don't need to address me a -san, makes me feel old. I'm only a year older than you, you know," Oikawa laughs, giving him a grin, "Kou, my love, this is Atsumu Miya. One of my newest friends."  
A tall, broad shouldered male sticks out his hand with a grin, "Hey, hey, hey! It's always a pleasure meeting Toruu's friends! I'm Bokuto Koutarou, Toruu's loving boyfriend."  
Atsumu smiled, shaking his hand, his eyes trailing to where his other hand lay, on the waist of Oikawa-san.  
"So, Atsu-chan, I watched your game. You're an excellent setter! No wonder you made it to Nationals. I wouldn't listen to your team, they're a bunch of assholes anyway."  
Atsumu beamed at the praise from his upperclassman, "It was my fault for trying to use their quick, I didn't think about how they would probably know the holes in it..."  
Oikawa nodded thoughtfully, "Well, as long as you grow from your mistakes, you know?"  
Atsumu nodded before he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a while, "Tsumu?"  
He whipped his head around, "Omi!" He ran over to him, throwing his hands around his waist. He was the top ace in the nation and Oikawa could feel Bokuto tense beside him, looking down at him, Oikawa felt the heated stare of his boyfriend.   
"Omi, these are my friends, Oikawa-san and Bokuto-san."  
Sakusa's eyes traveled over to Bokuto, he nodded in respect, pulling his mask up, Bokuto returned the nod with a huge grin and pulling Oikawa closer, a glare settling between the two aces. The two setters dead-panned to each other before pulling their boyfriends - well SakuAtsu isn't offical yet - off for a date.   
"So, Atsumu, where do you and Sakusa wanna go?" asked Oikawa with a smile, "My treat for some of the best players I've ever seen play. Kou, don't start."   
Sakusa smirked under his mask, raising an eyebrow, as if to provoke the owl ace. Bokuto just smiled, tightening his grip on his partner's hand. Oikawa started rubbing circles over his wrist, attempting to calm the raging owl.

-

"Have you seen where Bokuto-san went, Sugawara-san?" asked Akaashi, walking up to the Karasuno team, "We don't have another match but the coach wanted us all to get for the re-watching of the other matches."  
Sugawara looked over at him and shrugged, "I think I saw him off with Atsumu, Sakusa, and Oikawa earlier. They may still be together."  
Akaashi gridded his teeth, smiling forcefully, "Oh. Alright, thank you, Sugawara-san," he stalked off to the other memebers of Fukurodani. They raised an eyebrow at the angered setter, "He's with Oikawa."  
They nodded in understanding, "Look, Akaashi, we all wanted to see you together, but you... well, you took too long. Like he confessed to you. We've seen him frusterated but he was actually sad. Like, it was hard to see our captain and ace. Then, he met Oikawa-san. You can't blame us for supporting our friend."  
"Yes I can! I'm on your team!-"  
They sighed, "Akaashi. you're acting like a child who's lost his faveorite toy."  
Akaashi huffed and walked off, searching for Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san," he said bluntly when he finally found Oikawa and Bokuto walking alone down the streets. He felt his blood boil at the sight of the happy couple, it was perhaps because he still wished it wa shim. When he saw the cold copper eyes of his upperclassmen, regret filled his chest. He couldnt back down now, however, he had already made his appreance, "The team wishes you to hurry back." 'Mostly me'  
He looked sad, Akaashi didn't like that look, it was like adejected bird. Oikawa was quick to fix it however. He felt his teeth grind against eachother as he watched Oikawa cup Bokuto's face so gently it made him want to barf.   
"Hey, Kouchan. Don't look so down. Just try and get some rest, okay? You have a lot of games to win. I need to get back to my hotel anyway. I trust... I trust Akaashi will be able to bring you back to where you are supposed to be. We can see each other tomorrow-"  
"No! You came all the way to Tokyo, just to see me play. I want to spend as much time with you as possible," he said, holding his waist. Oikawa sighed, looking apologetically to Akaashi, who looked blank on the outside, but felt as if he were going to throw up.   
"Alright, gomen, Akaashi-chan. Seems my kouchan wants to spend time with me. He'll see you tomorrow, bye~"   
They walked off and Akaashi had never felt more sick. 

-

"Kawa, that was mean and you know it," sighed Bokuto as they laid on the hotel bed, watching a alien documentary. Oikawa shrugged, curling into their boyfriend's chest. He always felt warm and content and, well, at home when he was with his boyfriend, especially when he was in his arms. His arms were probably one of the most phenomal peicies of arms to ever exist~ but, Oikawa was not here to be a horny twink, he was simply here to support their boyfriend! "That snake is still trying to get in your pants, love, I can't... I can't just sit there and take it."  
Bokuto sighed, "Yeah, I know. But how do you think I feel? You have a whole fan club of girls who would die to be your partner. I just-"  
"You have one too, Kouchan. Except, yours is from the entire fucking country. You're amazing, you know."   
Bokuto grumbled, before pulling him close, flipping him under him and kissed him.   
Oikawa smiled into the kiss before pulling him down, basically crushing their lungs, but it was worth it to have their beefy boyfriend lying on them. Sighing, they allowed themselves to relax and close his eyes. Bokuto kissed their forehead, letting both of them drift into sleep.


	10. Endings & Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Olympics, they hold a party when Koutarou and Tooru are reunited after two years of being separated. Will they get back together? If so, what stories will they have together going forward?

[Olympics, 2021]

[Post-Game, Argentina Wins!]

"Congrats on your win, Tooru! You did amazing," yelled Shoyo, running over to give his friend a hug. 

Tooru Oikawa became a member of the national Argentina team a few years back and had been training hard with them to beat all their friends to finally prove their self-worth. While in Argentina, Tooru had become much more attractive. They became less lean and gained more muscle mass, tan skin that was peppered with freckles, and a smile that showed just how happy they had become. When they had gone to visit Brazil with their team, they had met up with Shoyo Hinata, one of his past adversities. They worked past it by playing together and partying together, which Tooru was thankful for because they had just gone through a painful, mutual breakup. They and Koutarou had decided to take a break until Tooru decided to come back to Japan, which hurt, but they knew that Koutarou was right. They were both so focused on volleyball that if they weren't playing together, it was hard to balance their relationship and the sport they loved, so they took a break. When their eyes met from across the net, Tooru nearly collapsed and knew the other felt the same. It was obvious from the other's wide, golden eyes that looked as if he were simultaneously having a heart attack and falling in love all over again. Tooru missed him, so much. 

"Shoyo!" Tooru gasped happily, wrapping their wide built around the shorter, "How have you been? Is dear Tobio-chan still treating you right?"

"Yes! He is the best for me, I love his setting more than anyone in the world! Don't tell him this, but you're setting is a close second. Don't tell Atsumu either. Or Kenma..."

Tooru laughed, "I feel honored to be basically first place in your heart, Shoyo. You did an amazing job, for the record. You've all grown so much... especially," Tooru trailed off, searching around the room for a moment, "Anyways, your quick attack is amazing as ever, as is your jumping!"

"Thank you, Tooru. If you're wondering, I'm pretty sure I saw Bokuto-san over with Atsumu-san," grinned Shoyo, "I'd like to talk to you more but-"

"Then let's talk Shoyo! I haven't seen you since Brazil!" Tooru exclaimed, dragging their friend over to the bar. 

-

"This is insane. Ushijima-san, have you see Shoyo?"

"I have not, sorry Kageyama. Satori, have you see Shoyo?"

"Oh! Pretty sure I saw him drinking with Oikawa," grinned Satori, his arm wrapped around Ushijima's huge bicep. 

"Oikawa is here?" they asked at the same time, looking at each other.

From the distance, they heard, 'Hell yeah Shoyo!'

Kageyama rolled his eyes but made his way over to see what they were doing, Ushijima and Satori following behind.

"Tobio! Oh my god, if it isn't my little... what did Iwa-chan always say you were... Oh! Disciple or something. Shoyo, look, it's Tobio-chan," Tooru slurred, grinning as they laid eyes on their complicated acquaintance. 

"Hello, Oikawa-san," Tobio said, "You did very well today. Amazing setter as always."

"Thank you, Tobio, though I do hate admitting how amazing you are, you are pretty amazing. Sets and all. You and Shoyo really shine out there together. I'm really happy for you! And there's Ushiwaka! How are ya, buddy? Satori too? Did you finally start going out?" 

Satori laughed at how drunk Tooru already was, "Yeah, asked Toshi out a few months ago. We're very happy together."

Tooru squealed, "Oh! Good for you, Satori! You two deserve the world... well, Satori does. Ushijima already has the world."

"That's rude, Oikawa."

"Alright, alright. I'm feeling kind today. Ushijima, your spikes were as scary as ever today. I'm really thankful for my libero... what a lifesaver. All of you idiots are amazing. Especially, Kouchan. Wonder how he is... haven't talked to him in a while." 

-

"Achoo!"

"Cover your damn mouth, Bokkun! Omi is gonna get mad at me again," whined Atsumu, wiping his cheek.

"You know he's less strict about that now, calm down," Koutarou yawned, "You'll be fine as long as you shower."

Atsumu shrugged, then nodded, "Yeah, you're right. But, how did you feel seeing them on the court, Bokkun? I know you haven't gotten over them yet."

Koutarou sighed, knowing this question was inevitable, "I... it kinda hurt? I just miss them. It's not like I think they're romantic with someone because I know they would spam posts about it. But also, I just wish we could be together again, you know?"

Atsumu nodded, "For sure. Do you want me to..."

"Yeah, kinda. Is that okay?"

Atsumu nodded, "I'm pretty sure they're with Shoyo. Wanna go over with me or?"

Koutarou nodded, following after his... second setter. Tooru would always be his setter, even if they didn't love him back.

They looked drunk as hell, they were laughing so hard, and then their eyes looked over and met his. There was a moment where everything froze before they started walking over, looking at him as if he weren't really there. 

They reached out their hand and touched his face, "Kouchan? That really you?"

He nodded, scared that if he talked Tooru would disappear, he lifted his own hand to touch Tooru's hand. 

Tooru's eyes softened, "Shoyo, Satori, Wakatoshi, I'll see you later. Need to spend some time with Kouchan- can I still call you that?"

"Of course," Koutarou said softly, "Would you like to stay at my apartment tonight? Or do you wanna party some more?"

"I've done a lot of partying over the past few years, Kouchan... I'd like to spend some time with you. I've missed you so much."

Koutarou's heart softened. He grinned, grabbing their hand and leading their drunk ex out of the party room. Koutarou made eye contact with Iwaizumi, who looked like he wanted to talk to Oikawa but saw how butt drunk they were, so resisted. Koutarou carefully made his way out of the party, careful to keep his hand connected with Tooru's. 

-

Tooru knew where they were the second they woke up, of course, they would recognize it but the real question is why hadn't Koutarou moved out from the apartment they bought together directly out of high school because they were dumb and in love? They immediately texted their teammates, reassuring them that they were safe, which they asked where they were and Tooru just responded with the classic, 'You don't wanna know. After a few reassurance texts delivering, they got up, realizing they were still in their uniform, they searched the closet that was near the bed they were staying in. They found a hoodie, which was obviously Koutarous, and a pair of sweatpants, which also might be Koutarous, but then again Tooru had forgotten how comfortable they were because they refused to wear Koutarou's hoodies they still had because it was too painful.

Tooru remembered getting shitfaced with Shoyo, meeting with Tobio, Wakatoshi, and Satori, them congratulating them, and more. Then Atsumu and Koutarou showed up. Koutarou offered his home. Tooru, being drunk out of their mind and going home with Koutarou.

They were in Koutarou's home. They had won the volleyball Olympics. Could life be better? Probably, they could permanently be living with Koutarou, but still. Life was good. After getting dressed, they got up and sneaked out of the room, smelling something coming from the kitchen. Nearly drooling, they snuck into the living room, peaking from the side to see Koutarou with headphones in, singing the words to 'Paper Rings' by Taylor Swift and cooking a ridiculously big breakfast for one person, unless he was kind enough to give some to Tooru, which from when they dated, he was, but they had not talked in years. 

Suddenly, Koutarou's head whipped around, gold clashing against brown. His face lit up like he had been waiting years for this moment and in retrospect, maybe he had. 

"Tooru! Come in," he stuttered, taking his headphones out, "I'm making breakfast. Would you like some?"

Tooru nodded eagerly, their insides melting at the sound of their first name coming out from Koutarou's lips, "Whacha makin, Bo-chan?" they asked with their old nickname for him, just in case, which made them receive a weird look.

"I know you were shitfaced last night, but it's okay to call me Kouchan if you want."

"Alright, Kouchan," Tooru gasped happily, basically staring at Koutarou with the most lovesick eyes. 

"So! First off, congrats on the Olympics! I am so so proud of you, Tooru! You were amazing, your serves are amazing as usual! I- wow! And then you seemed so happy, so..."

"No need to ramble, Kouchan. As cute as you are when you ramble, compliments are not necessary. You were amazing too, you know. Your spiking and blocking and everything are amazing! For the record, I'm still single, you know."

Koutarou grins sheepishly, "I-"

Tooru just giggled as they sat down, making themselves comfortable, "So, you learned how to cook then, Kouchan?"

"Rude! But yes, I've been watching Gordon Ramsey's Masterclasses, which is an English Cook, one of the best in fact!" Koutarou exclaimed, trying to prove that he had indeed improved his... rough cooking skills, this got a happy, snort-filled laugh from Tooru, who desperately tried to cover it up. Koutarou smiled at the sounds of glee surrounding his kitchen... it was supposed to be their, both of them, kitchen. 

"Well, good for you, Kouchan. I appreciate the food. I'm sorry for any trouble I caused last night?"

Koutarou waved his hand to show he didn't mind, "You didn't do anything too crazy. Glad you enjoyed the clothes I set out for ya. I can wash your uniform if you want, when are you going back to Argentina? I wanna know so we can hang out more if you want but we don't have to-"

"I want to."

Koutarou smiled, "Okay."

-

"Tooru, there you are! You didn't come back to the hotel last night, we were worried," rambled the ace of Argentina's team, much taller and older than Tooru himself. 

Tooru let out a laugh, "I went home with an old... a friend of mine. I also... I also might be staying here in Japan for a while."

"Define 'a while'," frowned their libero, popping up from behind the ace, hurt eyes looking at Tooru. Tooru froze, the one even younger than themselves had come up and was frowning. Tooru's heart broke a little bit.

"I... I need to tell you a story. All of you."

When the rest of the team arrived, Tooru wasn't sure if they were ready to tell them their story, of how they met Koutarou, how they had to end things for Tooru to be in Argentina, and even how they had been reunited last night and he had made them breakfast, but he did. And they listened, sometimes giving commentary, but otherwise listened to the tale, commenting how their highschool team could suck it and that made Tooru giggle because they loved their current team so much. Tooru then began to talk about the fateful summer camp in their last year of high school where they met Koutarou. They told them everything, the small moments, their first kiss, and even how he had stood up for them. All with a scared smile on their face. 

"Then... I had to leave. For Argentina. We both knew our short bliss was over. We were both too invested in volleyball and we were both too far away. Right person, wrong time. I've actually completed a dream, I beat Ushijima. I want to complete my other dream - being with Koutarou. I will visit whenever I can because you have become so precious to me and I love you all very much!"

"We love you too, Tooru!" they cried, tackling the poor setter who just wanted to be with their loved one. Tooru nearly started crying again. 

"Will you come with me to tell the coach?"

"Of course, you dummy."

Seeing them off at the airport was hard, but Tooru was still happy with their decision. They were finally gonna be able to work things out with Koutarou who hopefully still wanted them as much as they wanted him. Humming, they texted Koutarou, letting him know they were headed over.

{gays and theys}

[prettykawa (they/them)]  
hey guys!! got some big news :D

iwachan   
what is it loserkawa

kouchan <3  
hey tooru! what's up? still coming over?

kuro-chan   
hey dude

tsukii   
hi

yams  
wassup, biTCH-

teruu  
LMAO FRECKLES-

[prettykawa (they/them)]  
tsk. anyway!!  
im staying in japan.  
like permantly.

kouchan <3  
OMG  
REALLY  
UH OK  
WELL THAT MAKES THIS DINNER A LITTLE MORE IMPORTANT

[prettykawa (they/them)}  
why kouchan?

kurochan  
yeah 'WhY KoUcHAn'~

[prettykawa (they/them)]  
literally gfys 

kurochan  
rude ass bitch 

tsukii   
LMAO-

iwachan  
what abt ur team?

[prettykawa (they/them)]  
oh! we said our goodbyes today at the airport. imma visit them lots, but...  
i left something behind before and i don't want to leave him again.

kurochan  
OH

kaashi  
really

kenken  
now

kurochan  
yall fuckin suck

daichan  
kuro calm tf down

Tooru laughed before putting their phone down and heading to Koutrou's place.  
Maybe it might be their place too.

-

"tooru! hi!"

"Hi, Kouchan? Have you been cooking? Smells nice?"

"Ah! Thank you! Been working on this one for a while, hope you like it!"

Tooru giggled, walking in and slipping their shoes off, "Thanks, Kou. I'm really hungry."

"Betcha are. Did you have to wake up early to go with them to the thing?"

Tooru nodded, "They told me they wanted me to see them off, so I did. They mean a lot to me, I'm gonna miss them... but... I missed something for a lot of my 20's so, I'd like to finish that, or hopefully have it never finish."

Koutarou looked at him with a grin, "Me too, Tooru, I... I really missed you and I... I still love you, if you'd like to take things slow we can! but if you'd like to be boyfriends again we can!"

Tooru gasped happily, jumping on the man's chest and cuddling their head into the man's thick chest pecs, "I'd love to do both. We can start where we left off?"

"I'd really like that."

Tooru pursed their lips, pressing them against Koutarou's, "Yeah, me too."

The End :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! thank you so much for supporting me throughout this story. I know BokuOi isn't the biggest ship, que the angry bkak and iwaoi fans I've encountered, but it's a very cute ship with a lot of potentials if given the right amount of care and attention, as any ship does. Thank you for taking the time to read this, ILYA!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please leave a comment.


End file.
